The present invention relates to an image processing device, an endoscope system, a program, an image processing method, and the like.
An imaging element (image sensor or image pickup element) that utilizes a Bayer array color filter is normally used when imaging (capturing or acquiring) a color image using a single imaging element. A demosaicing process that generates RGB color signals of each pixel (see JP-A-8-237672 and JP-A-2009-44594, for example) must be performed on an image obtained using a single imaging element. A false color due to the demosaicing process may be reduced by utilizing a color correlation (see JP-A-2009-44594, for example). An endoscope may apply narrow-band green (G) light and narrow-band blue (B) light (see JP-A-2006-68113, for example). According to this method, different blood vessel images are obtained by applying narrow-band green (G) light and narrow-band blue (B) light (i.e., the images have a low color correlation).